Barbara W. James
Barbara Wallace James '''is the powerful Guild Master of the Mercenary Guild Death's Head Caucus. She has came to be known as '''Bitter (苦い Nigai) and The Moon Eater (ムーンイーター Mūn'Ītā). She is also a Kyuketsu. Appearance Her face is very linear, with striking features such as long hair braided and pink, and yellow glasses that hide the beautiful green eyes, separated by a long nose a little below, follows lips painted with red flesh. Bitter body follows with breast ideal for the size of its trunk, which is covered with a white shirt and black tie. In strong arms and convoluted coastline, she wears a leather jacket made moves to improve upper body and hands, she wears gloves too. She usually shows her abdomen, and the hip is rigid she also uses a belt that holds a pant of the same fabric as the jacket. Her boots are black, with low heel and with a beak made of a sturdy material, good to do hard kicks and striking does not involve excessive force. Personality Barbara's working personality is superior and condescending, as seen in her jobs, she is also quiet, overconfident and arrogant. However, she is also genuinely interested in the Council activity, and wants to destroy them, but she doesn't know why, just want. Bitter's very bloodthirsty, and loves to see horror faces and they are going to die. Terror and disgrace is part of her mind. Magic and Abilities Kyuketsu Abilities: 'As a Kyuketsu; Barbara possesses knowledge of many of their abilities and specialized powers such as the ability to sense negative and positive emotions and even the ability to absorb magic by either biting humans or touching items embedded with Lacrima. 'Old Seith Magic '(古いセイズ魔法 ''Furui Seizu Mahō): Barbara is able to use a form of Seith Magic, known as Old Seith Magic. it allows her to gather any form of soul and confine it within the materials of nature such as wood of earth. The beings she creates take on the characteristics of the being they are based on. *'Exit Dog: '''Forms a canine-like creature that has some purples lines at the entire body, and the pattern of the lines will never be equal. It bite is very strong to tear a member, and the durability depend the material that was used. the most blood it drink, brighter the lines will be. Bitter can invoke various dogs. *'Exit Man: Is created a humanoid, that possesses some kind of speed. The traits are like the othes creations. Can create severals men too. *'Exit Bird:' Is a bird that can fly at sonic speed, and is often used to cause physical injuries than to absorve blood. Bitter usually use ten birds that have the size of a eagle. *'Exit Squid:' Is a human sized squid that can grab the target and sufocate with enormous strenght. Is imune to water and ice. *'Exit Hive:' Generate thousands of deadly wasp, that can inject the liquid form of the material, hardening the blood and kill. Cross Magic (クロス魔法, Kurosu Mahō): This magic is similar to Repel Magic but on a more particular scale, as it requires an incantation to repel a certain thing. This thing can refer to solids, liquids, gases and even magic or emotion. The user can also repel objects with magic circles and by creating orbs of magic. The Incantations are listed below:- *'Solid': Make your unholy name (あなたの不道徳な名前を作る, No Fudōtokuna Namae O Tsukuru) (lit.Making a name for your immoral) *'Liquid': Race against your dreams (あなたの夢との闘い, No Yume To no Tatakai) (lit.Your dreams and fight.) *'Gases: '''My eyes are bleeding' (私の目は出血している, Watashi no Me Wa Shukketsu Shite Iru) *'Magic':The house is falling (家は低下している,Ie wa teika shite iru) (lit. the house has declined) *'Feelings and Emotion':On his coitus, I fear(彼の性交で、私は恐れている, Kare no Seikō De, Watashi Wa Osorete Iru) (lit.Intercourse with him, I'm afraid) She also has some specials techniques: *'Wall of Jericho:' Forms a giant magical circle that is used to defend everything. The circle have 10 meters of diameter. *'Plastic Kisses:' Severals orange orbs are launched by fighting blows, like kicks, and punches. They have a minor effect. Arc of Cannibalism: '''Bitter is able to develop a monstrous mouth, which resembles a shark's mouth with several teeth and her tongue becomes rough, with some spikes and very strong muscles. The inside of her mouth is the same viewed from space, showing galaxies, stars and nebulae. It can increase mouth in unimaginable proportions, and a legend that she can swallow the moon, but it is only a legend; Bitter also can lengthen the tongue and regenerate it when cut. The principle of the Arc of Cannibalism is that she can "eat" anything, even a stone, metal, human and magic, sending to another dimension, satisfying all her hunger. By using this magic so ancient, Bitter and space literally devours everything in it, leaving nothing. '''Leaves Eye: '''Bitter can turn her eyes in a leaf-shape pupil that can view the soul of every thing. The more powerful the soul, most sweet and pure are they, and stronger will be when they came utilized by the Old Seidr. She can grab part of the target soul and fuse with the earth-materials or wood. '''Flight Magic: Flight Magic is a form of caster magic which allows the caster to fly through the air at very high altitudes, aan fly in supersonic speed. Enhanced Skills in Melee Combat: '''Due to her possession of massive physical strength, Bitter has gone through numerous physical trainings that enhanced her own skills in melee combat. She can use every part of her body as a weapon, and is always deadly. '''Massive Magical Power: As a result of varios years absorving magic energy, she possesses enormous amount of magic and an incredible facility to control it. '''Enormous Physical Strength and Durability: '''Being a Kyuketsu she possesses such enormous strength that she can lift objects that weighed various tonnes with relative ease, being more phisically powerful than any mage. She says that she can destroys mountains just with her kicks, but she really never tried, but Bitter can destroys powerfuls and ancients seals with one single kick. Barbara has also shown a tremendous amount of durability: She is capable of emerging combined group attack performed against her. Also surviving at drastic temperature changes, and natural and magical effects like fire, electricity, and occur at great heights, and enormous depths, gravity interferences, diseases and she can fight during one million years without being tired. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Jesller Category:Kyuketsu Category:Death's Head Caucus Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Assasin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias